undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrope
Pyrope is a mischievous, heat-loving enemy that the protagonist can encounter in Hotland. Profile Appearance Pyrope's head appears to be burning with a mischievous smile on his face. His body consists of rope and on the bottom of his body is what appear to be his legs. Personality Pyrope likes heat and never feels warm enough. They get more and more excited when the protagonist cranks up the thermostat. In Battle Appears With * Another Pyrope Attacks * Bombs drop into the Bullet Board from all sides. They bounce around and explode when hitting the sides of the Bullet Board. * Rope with a burning fire travels horizontally from right to left. The fire is orange, which is an example of orange attacks. The protagonist must run through the orange part of the attack to avoid taking damage. Strategy * It may be a good idea to select the Cool Down option first, as this will permanently lower its attack. * To spare, heat up at least twice, although there is no limit to how many times the protagonist can do this. Quotes * Is it cold in here? Neutral * Burn, baby. BURN! Neutral * Hot enough for ya!? Neutral * Feel the heat. 'Neutral' * BRRRR! What's the deal!? down * Hot!! HOT!! Hotter!! HOTTER!! up * Sorry!! I'm all tied up!! Invite Flavor Text * This mischievous monster is never warm enough. Check * Pyrope bounds towards you! Encounter * The rare and threatening Double Davis. with other Pyrope * Pyrope is pretending to pull the fire alarm. Neutral * Pyrope is chuckling through its teeth. Neutral * Smells like rope burn. Neutral * Pyrope is pretending to be a candle. Neutral * You blow on Pyrope. Its flames die down. Pyrope's ATTACK dropped! down * You crank up the thermostat. Pyrope begins to get excited. up * Pyrope wants more heat. after Heat up * You crank up the thermostat. It's super hot! Pyrope looks satisfied. up x2 * The room is sweltering! after Heat up x2 * You crank up the thermostat. It's soooo hot! up x3 * You invite Pyrope to hang out. Invite Trivia * Pyrope's name can be seen as a combination of pyro (Greek for fire) and rope. However, since pyrope (from the Greek words for fire and eye) is also the name of a dark red gemstone in real life, a variety of garnet, it is more likely that Pyrope's appearance is a play on its name rather than the other way around. ** Pyrope also shares a name with (and may be referencing) Terezi Pyrope of Homestuck, which is a webcomic that Toby Fox produced music for. The entity itself is mischievous and has a grin on its face, so it could be a possible reference to the troll character mentioned above. * Pyrope is one of the few monsters who rewards more GOLD if the protagonist spares it instead of killing it. * Pyrope is the only randomly encountered enemy that uses orange attacks. * Though there is no limit to how many times the protagonist can select the Heat Up ACT, if it is selected enough times, the screen will no longer become more distorted. de:Pyrope es:Pyrope fr:‎Pyrolié ja:Pyrope pl:Pyrope ru:Пироп uk:Піроп zh:‎火榴繩